marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Legends
Marvel Legends is one of the longest running Marvel toylines ever created, beginning in 2002 by Toybiz, and carried on by Hasbro after their buyout in 2006. Legends was the first full attempt to transition from 5 inch scale in 6 inch scale after teasing with it occasionally before, and it combined extremely high quality sculpts and more articulation than any other toyline on the market, creating a new standard for the entire action figure industry. In 2008, Hasbro stopped producing regular waves of figures, in large part due to the rising cost of plastic, causing them to create the Marvel Universe line, a 3 3/4" scale to stand with Hasbro's G. I. Joes and Star Wars figures. However, in 2011, Hasbro announced they were bringing the franchise back, and the following year, the Return of Marvel Legends debuted, with new sculpts and new articulation. Toybiz (2002-2006) Wave 1 * Captain America * Hulk * Iron Man * Toad Wave 2 * Doctor Doom ** Variant Figure: Doombot * Human Torch * Namor * Thing * Walmart Exclusive Labcoat Hulk Wave 3 * Daredevil (Movie) * Ghost Rider * Magneto * Thor * [Wolverine (Legends)|Wolverine] Wave 4 * Beast * Elektra * Gambit * Goliath * Punisher Wave 5 * Blade (Movie) * Colossus * Mr. Fantastic * Nick Fury * Red Skull * Sabretooth * Silver Surfer Wave 6 * Cable * Deadpool * Juggernaut * Phoenix, Dark Phoenix variant * Punisher (Movie) * Wolverine (Brown Costume) Wave 7 * Apocalypse * Ghost Rider Classic Costume * Hawkeye * Silver Centurion Armor Iron Man * Vision * Weapon X Wolverine Wave 8 * Black Widow * Ultimate Captain America, Classic Cap Variant * Doctor Octopus * Iceman * Modern Armor Iron Man * Man-Thing * Storm, Mohawk Variant Wave 9- Galactus Series * BAF: Galactus * Bullseye * Deathlok * Doctor Strange * First Appearance Hulk * Nightcrawler * Professor X * War Machine Wave 10- Sentinel Series * BAF: Sentinel * Angel * Black Panther * Cyclops * Mister Sinister * Mystique * Omega Red * First Appearance Spider-Man Wave 11- Legendary Riders Series * Hulkbuster Iron Man Armor * Scarlet Witch * Taskmaster * Thing * Ultron * Vengeance * Days of Future Past Wolverine, "Logan" Variant * Wonder Man Wave 12- Apocalypse Series * BAF: Apocalypse * Bishop * Maestro * Iron Fist * Sasquatch, Exiles Variant * Astonishing X-Men Wolverine * X-23 Walmart Exclusive Giant Man Series * BAF: Giant Man * Ant-Man * Captain Britain * Kitty Pryde * Havok * Ms. Marvel * Sabretooth Age of Apocalypse * Sentry * Thor (Classic) * Wolverine Age of Apocalypse Weapon X Wave 13- Onslaught Series * BAF: Onslaught * Abomination * Blackheart * Green Goblin * Lady Deathstrike * Loki * Pyro Wave 14- Mojo Series * BAF: Mojo * Baron Zemo * Falcon * First Appearance Iron Man Armor * Longshot * Luke Cage * Psylocke Wave 15- MODOK Series * BAF: MODOK * Beta Ray Bill * Captain Marvel ** Genis-Vell Variant * Thor-Buster Iron Man Armor ** Destroyer Armor Variant * Moon Knight * Spider-Woman ** Julia Carpenter Variant * Wasp Hasbro (2006-2012) Wave 1- Annihilus Series * BAF: Annihilus * Banshee * Emma Frost * Hercules * Beast (Movie) * Planet Hulk * Ultimate Iron Man Wave 2- Blob Series * BAF: Blob * Lord of Asgard Thor * Quicksilver * She-Hulk * Ultimate Wolverine * Jean Grey (Movie) * Juggernaut (Movie) * Xorn * Yellowjacket Fantastic Four- Ronan the Accuser Series * BAF: Ronan the Accuser * Doctor Doom * Human Torch * Invisible Woman * Mole Man * Mr. Fantastic * Namor * Silver Surfer * Thing Wave 3- Brood Queen Series * BAF: Brood Queen * Black Knight * Bucky Barnes * Golden Age Captain America * Cyclops Astonishing X-Men Series * Danger * HYDRA Soldier * Marvel Girl * Colossus (Movie) Spider-Man Trilogy- Sandman Series * BAF: Sandman (Movie) * Dr. Octopus (Movie) * Green Goblin (Movie) * Mary Jane Watson (Movie) * New Goblin * Sandman (Movie) * Black Suit Spider-Man (Movie) * Spider-Man (Movie) * Venom (Movie) Hulk- Fin Fang Foom Series * BAF: Fin Fang Foom * Absorbing Man * Doc Samson * Savage Hulk * The End Hulk * King Hulk * She-Hulk * Skaar * Wendigo Target Exclusive- Red Hulk Series * BAF: Red Hulk * Adam Warlock * Silver Savage * Symbiote Spider-Man * Spiral * Union Jack * Classic Wolverine Wal-Mart Exclusive- Ares Series * BAF: Ares * Crossbones * Guardian * Heroes Reborn Iron Man * Human Torch * Kang the Conqueror * Ben Reilly * "Ultimate" Armor War Machine * Vision Wal-Mart Exclusive- Nemesis Series * BAF: Holocaust * Beast Astonishing X-Men * Black Bolt * Daredevil First Appearance * Nova * Punisher, Camo Variant * Tigra Return of Marvel Legends (2012) Wave 1- Terrax Series * BAF: Terrax * Commander Steve Rogers * Extremis Armor Iron Man * Ghost Rider * Constrictor * Modern Thor * Klaw * Hope Summers Wave 2- Arnim Zola Series * BAF: Arnim Zola, Red Skull Variant * Captain America * Thunderball ** Running Change: Piledriver * Madame Masque ** Running Change: Madame Hydra * Drax the Destroyer * Big Time Spider-Man, FF variant * Fantomex * Daken, Unmasked Variant Wave 3- Epic Heroes Series * US Agent * Mystique * Punisher, Thunderbolts Variant * Deadpool X-Force Uniform * Neo-Classic Armor Iron Man * Doctor Doom Wave 4- Iron Monger Series * BAF: Iron Monger * Bleeding Edge Armor Iron Man * Classic Armor Iron Man * Iron Patriot * Ultron * Mark 42 Armor Iron Man * Movie Iron Patriot Wave 5- Hit-Monkey Series * BAF: Hit-Monkey * Protector * Red She-Hulk * Hyperion * Ultimate Captain America * X-Force Wolverine * Archangel Wave 6- Rocket Raccoon Series * BAF: Rocket Raccoon * Jean Grey * Black Panther * Wrecker * Scarlet Spider * Hawkeye Marvel Now Wave 7- Puck Series * BAF: Puck * Wolverine Modern Costume * Sabretooth Modern Costume * Cyclops Astonishing Costume * Emma Frost Modern Costume Marvel Legends Infinite Series (2014 - Present) Wave 1- Ultimate Green Goblin Series * BAF: Ultimate Green Goblin * Amazing Spider-Man * Electro * Superior Spider-Man * Spawn of Symbiotes ** Carnage ** Toxin * Skyline Sirens ** Black Cat ** Spider-Girl * Deadliest Foes ** Beetle ** Boomerang * Walgreens Exclusive: Agent Venom Wave 2- SHIELD Mandroid Series * BAF: Mandroid * Marvel Now Captain America * World War 2 Captain America * Stealth Suit Captain America * Agents of HYDRA ** Red Skull ** HYDRA Soldier * Soldiers of AIM ** Baron Zemo ** AIM Soldier * Winter Soldier * Black Widow Wave 3- Groot Series * BAF: Groot (MCU) * Star-Lord (MCU) * Gamora (MCU) * Drax the Destroyer (MCU) * Rocket Raccoon (MCU) * Nova * Deep Space Armor Iron Man Wave 4- Jubilee Series * BAF: Jubilee * Cyclops Marvel Now * Magneto * Storm Marvel Now * Stryfe * Wolverine, unmasked modern Wave 5- Odin Series * BAF: Odin ** Alternate Parts: Old Man Thor * Maidens of Might ** Scarlet Witch ** Captain Marvel * Marvel Now Thor * Avenging Allies ** Sentry ** Machine Man * Hawkeye * Iron Fist Heroic Age Wave 6- Hobgoblin Series * BAF: Hobgoblin (Phil Urich) * Spider-Man * Warriors of the Web ** Mayday Parker ** Ultimate Spider-Woman * Spider-Man 2099 * Anti-Venom * Daredevil Wave 7- Thanos Series * BAF: Thanos Infinity Armor * Age of Ultron Captain America * Age of Ultron Hulk * Iron Man Mark 43 Armor * Fierce Fighters ** Spider-Woman ** Hellcat * Batroc the Leaper Wave 8- Ant-Man Series * BAF: Ultron Prime * Ant-Man (MCU) * Giant Man * Wasp * Tigershark * Grim Reaper * Bulldozer * Walgreens Exclusive: Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) Wave 9- Hulkbuster Series * BAF: Hulkbuster Iron Man (MCU) * Blizzard * Doctor Strange (Heroic Age) * Iron Man (Marvel Now) * Thundra * Valkyrie * Vision * War Machine Wave 10- Rhino Series * BAF: Rhino (Modern) * Ghost Rider * Kraven the Hunter * Misty Knight * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Superior Venom * White Tiger * Walgreens Exclusive: Daredevil (Yellow Costume) Wave 11- Absorbing Man Series * BAF: Absorbing Man * Edge of the Spider-Verse ** Sensational Spider-Man ** Spider-Gwen * Venom * Villains of the Night ** Jack O' Lantern ** Morbius * Superior Foes of Spider-Man ** Speed Demon ** Beetle Wave 12- Red Onslaught Series * BAF: Red Onslaught * Captain America (Classic) * Agents of SHIELD ** Sharon Carter ** Mockingbird * Forces of Evil ** Whirlwind ** Cottonmouth * Mercenaries of Mayhem ** Taskmaster ** Scourge of the Underworld Wave 13- Giant Man Series * BAF: Giant Man * Captain America (Civil War) * Iron Man (Civil War) * Black Panther (Civil Wars) * Nick Fury * Nuke * Guardian] Wave 14- X-Men Series * Deadpool * Cable * Rogue * Kitty Pryde * Iceman * Havok * Phoenix Wave 15- Dormammu Series * BAF: Dormammu * Nico Minoru * Iron Fist Wave 16- 2016 Spider-Man Series * BAF: Unknown * Ultimate Spider-Men ** Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ** Ultimate Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Hobgoblin * Silk Wave 17- Civil War Wave 3 * Captain America (Secret Wars) * Scarlet Witch (Civil War) Announced but Unknown Releases * BAF: Abomination * Namor (Unknown Retailer Exclusive) Two Packs Toybiz Face-Off Packs (2006) * Captain America vs. Red Skull ** Running Change: Captain America vs. Baron Strucker * Daredevil vs. Kingpin * Hulk vs. Leader * First Appearance Wolverine vs. Sabretooth * Modular Iron Man vs. Mandarin * Punisher vs. Jigsaw Hasbro Two-Packs (2007-2010) * Cable and Marvel Girl * Cannonball and Domino * Ronin and Elektra * Ultimate Captain America and Ultimate Nick Fury * Forge and Uniformed Wolverine * Mr. Fantastic and Thing * Nick Fury and Hand Ninja ** Running Change: Dum Dum Dugan and Hand Ninja * Skrull Soldier and Kree Soldier * Classic Armor Iron Man and Maria Hill ** Running Change: Classic Armor Iron Man and Sharon Carter * Invisible Woman and Human Torch * Deadpool and Warpath * Valkyrie and Hulk * Black Widow and Winter Soldier Collector's Edition Three Packs Infinite Series Target Exclusive (2014) * Captain America * Ms. Marvel * Radioactive Man Agents of SHIELD Toys'R'Us Exclusive (2015) * Agent Coulson * Maria Hill (MCU) * Nick Fury (MCU) Age of Ultron Target Exclusive (2015) * Doc Green * Ultron * Vision (White costume) Gift Packs X-Men Legends Pack (2003) * Beast * Gambit * Magneto * Rogue * Wolverine Urban Legends Pack (2003) * Daredevil * Elektra * Punisher * Spider-Man Fantastic Four Pack (2004) * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * Thing * Franklin Richards * HERBIE * Doctor Doom Spider-Man vs. Sinister Six (2004) * Spider-Man * Black Cat * Doctor Octopus * Electro * Green Goblin * Kraven the Hunter * Venom Spider-Man's Fearsome Foes (2005) * Spider-Man * Carnage * Lizard * Rhino * Vulture Marvel Monsters (2006) * Dracula * Frankenstein's Monster * Werewolf by Night * Zombie Young Avengers (2006) * Asgardian * Hulkling * Iron Lad * Patriot House of M (2006) * House of M Hulk * House of M Iron Man * The It * Inhuman Torch All-New X-Men (2014) * Angel * Beast * Cyclops * Iceman * Jean Grey Amazon Exclusive Age of Ultron Movie Set (2015) * Thor (Age of Ultron costume) * Dr. Bruce Banner (MCU) * Hawkeye (Avengers costume) * Black Widow (Age of Ultron costume) Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) * Drax the Destroyer Marvel Now * Gamora DnA Uniform * Groot Marvel Now * Star-Lord Annihilation Conquest Uniform * Rocket Raccoon DnA Uniform Category:Toylines